


The End

by poppetawoppet



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of lost chances</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

The settlement papers are signed in complete silence. Eduardo doesn't even look up, doesn't even spare a glance for Mark as he leaves the room.

Mark pretends not to care, because he isn't supposed to.

Later, Mark is watching the planes land at the airport.

He dials the old number before he remembers that Wardo has probably changed it.

He hangs up.

He could find it, if he really wanted to. The phone number. But he's almost certain he would have nothing to say.

The phone is open in his lap for a long time before he puts it away.


End file.
